A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Kirinenko
Summary: Frau/Teito TRADUCCIÓN NO AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: drippinghoney

ID: 2310062

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La media sonrisa de Teito se congeló en su lugar y seguidamente se encogió ante el toque de la boca de Frau sobre la suya. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y Frau se aprovechó de ello para robar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Su beso era suave pero fuerte. La lengua ardiente de Frau lamió la entrada a la boca de Teito antes de hundirse firmemente en su interior. Era como si las compuertas se hubiesen abierto.

Frau apretó a Teito contra él con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una mano bajo su barbilla. Teito jadeó en alto contra la boca de Frau y sus ojos parpadearon, intentando estabilizarse al sujetarse de los brazos de Frau. Frau tomó eso como un acto para motivar a que tirarse de él con más fuerza.

La cálida e intensa boca de Frau se movió contra la suya "Frau… Frau" jadeó Teito cuando finalmente se separaron por aire, pero el obispo volvió un poco más tarde, robando el resto de sus palabras.

"Mmm" Teito gimió en el beso.

Frau tenía su mano en la mejilla de Teito, inclinando la cara para tener un mejor acceso. De algún modo, habían aterrizado encima de la cama, pero Frau no se quejó. El sabor de su boca, sus suspiros y gemidos y la calidez de su cuerpo bajo los dedos de Frau eran tan adictivo que pensaba que se volvería loco.

"Ahh, Frau" gritó Teito cuando el hombre rompió el beso para atacar su cuello. Mordisqueó la piel que tenía delante, lamió con su lengua y repitió el proceso. Abajo, su mano se deslizó bajo la camiseta de Teito y reptó hacia arriba a donde sus duros pezones se erguían. Pellizcó uno y entonces lo hizo rodar bajo la yema del pulgar, haciendo que Teito se pusiera rígido y temblase deliciosamente.

"¡Ahh, ahh!" en un pellizco particularmente fuerte, el moreno agarró el hombro de Frau como si fuese a empujarle para alejarle, pero simplemente lo acercó con dedos en garras.

Frau subió la camiseta de Teito hasta dejarla enrollada en su cuello y mientras aun le pellizcaba un pezón, atrapó con la boca el otro. Teito jadeó ruidosamente y sus manos se enterraron en el cabello de Frau cuando el obispo succionó y mordió el rosado pezón, sus dedos todavía jugando con el otro. El chico convulsionó, incapaz de soportar tantas sensaciones.

Sonriendo burlonamente con la boca todavía alrededor del trozo de carne, Frau astutamente deslizó una mano por el estómago tembloroso de Teito, hacia abajo donde un intenso calor suplicaba por su toque. Cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con el miembro del chico, envolvió su mano alrededor de este y le dio un fuerte masaje. Teito se arqueó, ojos abriéndose con sorpresa de golpe.

"¡Frau! ¡Donde estás–" se interrumpió al atragantarse y gimió levemente cuando Frau dio otro buen masaje y siguió con el movimiento. Teito cayó hacia atrás contra la cama, retorciéndose y jadeando.

No debió de haberse tocado anterioridad, Frau se dio cuenta, y una ardiente chispa de lujuria se retorció en su vientre ante la idea. Debajo de sus pantalones, sabía que su propio pene estaba presionando su ropa interior y sus bolas estaban duras y pesadas, pero ignoró eso y se concentró en Teito por el momento. Su propio placer vendría más tarde.

El miembro en la mano de Frau estaba soltando líquido con profusión, untando el líquido en la palma y dedos. Frau resistió la urgencia de retirar su mano y lamerla para limpiarla. El mocoso seguramente le mataría por matar en ese momento. Los ojos del chico estaban cerrados pero moviéndose de vez en cuando ante cada uno de los movimientos de la mano de Frau. Estaba cerca. Sus dedos se agarraban a las sábanas como si le sostuviesen y su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido.

Frau quería presionar su lengua contra ese punto entre sus cejas y suavizar el gesto. En su lugar, desabrochó los pantalones de Teito, liberando su erección. Esto sería un placer. Brillando bajo la tenue luz, de un tono rojizo y tan rígido que Teito seguramente estaba adolorido por tenerlo así durante tanto tiempo.

La boca de Frau es aguaba de verdad.

Soltando el pene e ignorando el gemido decepcionado de Teito, Frau sopló y lamió desde la base hasta la punta. La respiración de Teito se entrecortó y bajó la mirada hacia la silueta de Frau entre sus piernas como si no pudiera creer lo que el obispo iba a hacer. Frau le sonrió maliciosamente antes de llevarse todo el miembro a la boca.

"¡Frau!" gritó Teito, pero no se detuvo hasta que sus labios rozaron el ralo pelo que había en la base. Frau probó la sal, la tierra y el calor personificados y paseó su lengua alrededor de la carne para saborear dicho sabor. Podía escuchar al chico gritar por encima suya, y sintió como el temblaba con la sensación más allá de lo llevadero. Podía sentir como latía en su boca y sentía su propio pene pulsar en respuesta. Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

Con una de las manos con la que había estado manteniendo separados los muslos de Teito, alcanzó por debajo del chico y presionó un dedo en su estrecho agujero. Quería hacerle sentir más. Quería volver loco al chico por completo.

Por la forma en que su boca estaba esforzándose con él, Teito seguramente ni siquiera se dio cuenta del dedo metiéndose dentro de él, o del segundo. Pero cuando deslizó el tercero, y entonces empujó un poco, Teito se arqueó con un grito. A Frau le gustaba eso. Quería hacer que Teito sintiese mucho más. Succionó más fuerte, y al mismo tiempo, embistió con sus dedos en el trasero de Teito, presionando sin piedad contra un punto en lo profundo de él que hacía que el chico viese las estrellas.

Teito estaba empezando a llorar ahora, lágrimas cayendo por los lados de su rostro mientras se convulsionaba bajo Frau. Estaba balbuceando, y mientras más fuerte succionaba Frau, y más fuerte embestía con sus dedos, más fuerte parecía gritar.

Finalmente, el chico estalló en sollozos y la boca de Frau se llenó del cálido líquido. Su trasero estaba apretando tanto sus dedos que no podría sacarlos si quisiera. Con su boca babeando, deslizando el desastre por su mentón, Frau alzó la mirada hacia el jadeante desastre que había hecho Teito contra la cama. Se veía perfecto.

Ahí fue cuando Frau despertó.


End file.
